Oui
Summary Oui is a Norwegian player who participated in the Season 2 1v1 tournament. Oui is the only unbeaten tournament winner togehter with Yungiee. His biggest strenght is his unbeaten Rifle & Pistol. History Oui's first and only time participating was in the Season 2 1v1 tournament, where from the start he was viewed as a strong favorite and successfully secured a #3 ranking. In the Round Of 8 he crushed Festuche 16-2 on the Rifle in the most dominating map of the entire tournament, and finished the match 16-13 on the AWP. In the Quarterfinals Oui then went on to play against incredibly talented Awper Peace. On the Rifle Oui didnt have many issues and beat Peace 16-7. Hovewer on the AWP Peace once again showed his talent and succesfully beat Oui 13-16. On the decider Pistol map Oui had again less problems and beat Peace 16-7, succesfully making it to the Semi-Finals. In the Semis Oui needed to play againt veteran player Emi, who seemed the most likely to win the tournament after OXU's unexpected exit in the Round Of 8 against newcomer Denka. Oui started off strong beating Emi 16-12 on the Rifle, Emi had at that point build up a winstreak of 5-0 on the AWP, so it was clear Oui wasn't going to have an easy time beating Emi. And while Oui surprisingly had a lead for most of the AWP map and performed a lot better then expected he ended up losing 14-16 to Emi. Finally it came down to the Pistol, where both the legacy of Emi & Oui would be decided. Both of them gave it their best but Oui ultimately came out on top beating Emi 16-13. After the impressive victory against Emi, Oui made it to the Finals where him and Denka would fight for the trophy. On the Rifle where both of them gave everything they had, Oui succesfully continued his Rifle winstreak beating Denka 19-15 in overtime. But it was clear that Denka is going to give up just yet and on the AWP Denka sucesfully overwhelmed Oui 8-16, so it was down to the Pistol to decide who's going to win the tournament. While Denka was leading most of the map and was incredibly close to becoming the second DEFENDERS tournament winner in history, Oui pulled off an impressive comeback and ended up beating Denka 19-17. From the start on Oui showed impressive performances in every single match and shined the most from all the players. He finished the tournament without losing a single map on the Rifle and Pistol and ended up getting ranked #1 both on the tournament and world player ranking. Oui with just one tournament participation already established himself as one of the best. Matches [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 2|'Season 2 1v1']] Starts Tournament Ranked #3 ROUND OF 8 - Oui vs. Festuche 16-2 16-13 (32-15) ''For Oui QUARTERFINALS - Oui vs. Peace ''16-7 13-16 16-6 (45-29) For Oui SEMI-FINALS - Oui vs. Emi 16-12 14-16 16-13 (46-41) ''For Oui FINALS - Oui vs. Denka ''19-15 8-16 19-17 (46-48) For Oui Finishes Tournament Ranked #1 Statistics Matches 4-0 (100%) Matches Win Ratio Maps 8-3 (72.7%) Maps Win Ratio 4-0 (100%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 1-3 (25%) AWP Maps Win Ratio 3-0 (100%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Rounds 169-133 (56%) Rounds Win Ratio 67-36 (65.1%) Rifle Rounds Win Ratio 51-61 (45.5%) AWP Rounds Win Ratio 51-36 (58.6%) Pistol Rounds Win Ratio Awards [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 2|'Season 2 1v1']] Season 2 1v1 - Tournament Winner Season 2 1v1 - TOP 4 (Oui, Denka, Emi & Forses) Season 2 1v1 - #2 Norway Season 2 1v1 - #1 Rifle Season 2 1v1 - #1 Pistol Season 2 1v1 - Best Series: FINALS - Denka vs. Oui (Denka & Oui) Season 2 1v1 - Best Rifle Map: FINALS - Denka vs. Oui (Denka & Oui) Season 2 1v1 - Best Pistol Map: FINALS - Denka vs. Oui (Denka & Oui) Season 2 1v1 - Most Dominant Series: ROUND OF 8 - Oui vs. Festuche (Oui) Season 2 1v1 - Most Dominant Rifle Map: ROUND OF 8 - Oui vs. Festuche (Oui) 10 Awards Received In Total